1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a balancing system for a rotor, such as a rotor for use in turbomachinery. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dynamic balance system for a rotor which passively self corrects for unbalance while the rotor is in operation thereby reducing or eliminating the problems of unbalance and vibration.
2. Description of Related Art
Various balancing systems have been employed for balancing rotating bodies. One type of balancing system for use with semi-truck wheels includes the placement of a granular powder inside large truck tires to provide balancing by inertial resistance to movement.
Another type of balancing system for a rotating member includes a fluid damper for internal combustion engine crankshafts. This system includes a crankshaft vibration damper consisting of a dense rubberized ring suspended in a closed ring filled with a viscous fluid. The damper is attached to the end of crank shaft to minimize shaft vibration cause by combustion and rotational unbalance. Various systems and methods for passive dynamic balancing of rotating members are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,776,125 to Linn; U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,243 to Darrieus; U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,240 to Nielsen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,281 to Tai and United States Patent Application Publication Number US 2010/0021303 to Nielsen et al.
In general, current practices for balancing rotors, such as those used in turbomachinery, include the steps of performing tests to determine a low speed balance, a high speed balance, or both, and then adding or removing mass in a fixed location by grinding, drilling, machining, by the addition of balance weights into a balance ring or threaded weight or resequencing of built up components such as blades and impellers.
These methods and systems can be time consuming and expensive, and can result in inconsistent results. Additionally, the system may become unbalanced over time or become unbalanced due to fouling, deposition, erosion or foreign object damage. Changes in system stiffness, such as but not limited to oil film stiffness, pedestal stiffness and foundation stiffness, between the balancing device and actual operational conditions of the machine may result in variation of the critical speed, amplitude and mode shape. These variations could require differing amount of mass correction at a polar location inconsistent with the balance correction performed by traditional methods of adding or removing mass which is described in detail above. Corrections to restore balance would typically require removal of the rotor from the operating machine and rebalancing in either a low or high speed bunker. Accordingly, there is a need for a consistent and inexpensive system and method for dynamically balancing a rotor which passively self corrects for unbalance while the rotor is in operation.